Perfection
by Lady Azar de Tameran
Summary: One Shot. When you fall in love with the perfect person, how exactly are you supposed to tell them? Ignores OotP. Slash. SBHP.


**_Perfection_**

**Disclaimer**: All of this is based upon the lovely J.K. Rowling's work. All characters are depicted as legal age.

**Warning**: Slash and complete sap. Ugh… I can't believe I actually wrote this.

Also, this completely ignores the ending of OoTP. You know what I mean.

* * *

He's perfect, you know, his ebony hair glistening in whatever light is available, and his emerald eyes gleaming with their own radiance.

I love him; I know that I do. I wanted to tell him. Hold him. Make him mine.

He smells like sunlight, if it actually had a scent; like citrus and spice mixed with some other nameless but oh-so-enticing substance. It drives me wild every time I'm in my other form; my sense of smell is just so strong that I find myself practically glued to his hip. Such nice hips.

I know what you are thinking, Remus. I know that he is my godson, but I just can't help myself! He's just so… wonderful and kind and his smile…

He's not like James. I mean, I loved James, but he is… _was _my brother. I never felt for him how I feel for Harry.

I was so giddy earlier, you know, because he was finally coming here. I swear that every year it seems the time he gets off for Christmas becomes shorter and shorter. Not that it will really matter after next Christmas; he'd have graduated by then.

I was going to tell him. Confess it all and just hope for the best. Well, actually I was going to attempt to tell him and pray that he didn't think I was some dirty, old pervert.

Dear Merlin, I was so nervous, like some schoolgirl with a secret crush. I even started biting my fingernails again. I thought I'd grown out of that habit years ago. Just look at them now; I have bitten them right down to the quick.

Anyway, I went downstairs and into the kitchen to wait for him, hexing that old bat of a portrait along the way. At ten, right on the dot, Dumbledore's special Portkey brought him, and I had to rush to his side before he keeled over like he always does.

He just smiled at me and pulled me into an embrace.

I sort of froze then, my arms around him, thinking about how good he smelled.

After about a minute, he pulled back awkwardly; he must have noticed that I wasn't moving. He lifted his trunk to take it upstairs, but I stop him and said that I had something important to tell him. He just nodded and waited for me to speak again, but it was like the Sahara had been jinxed into my mouth.

I tried to so hard tell him. I swear that I did, but my mouth was so dry, and my tongue just couldn't form the words. He looked at me expectantly, and I just couldn't say it.

And so instead, I kissed him… on the lips.

And he just looked at me in surprise.

That's when I started to panic. I admit it. I completely and totally panicked. I can stand up to hoards of Death Eaters, droves of Inferi …

Hell, I can even look Severus – must not call him Snivellus – Snape in the eyes and not flinch. But Harry looks at me in surprise after I kiss him, and I completely lose it.

I just started blathering at him about how sorry I was and that I would never do it again. And somehow, that magically transformed into how much I want him as far more than a godson and that I love him.

And he just stared at me the entire time like he couldn't believe what I was saying, as though I'd grown another head or something.

After about an eternity… well, more like ten minutes of prattling on like an idiot, I stopped and waited for him to say something. But he didn't.

He just continued to stare at me in shock mingled with total confusion, the same look he gave when the terror twins transfigured Filch into a purple dancing hippogriff.

I might have started to sniffle then. I can't really remember my brain seems to be somewhat addled.

What! Don't look at me that way. I just sniffed a few times…

Alright! I confess! I cried like an overgrown baby.

I turned away and made to leave as quickly as humanly possible. But somehow, he miraculously came out of his stupor and grabbed my shoulder.

"Did you mean it?" he asked quietly, avoiding my eyes.

"Of course I meant it!" I all but screamed at him. "You are everything I have ever wanted. You're so wonderful and smart and funny and beautiful and perfect…"

And the next thing I knew his lips were on mine and his arms were around my waist.

When the needed for oxygen became rather pressing, he pulled back and smiled that sly/shy little smile of his.

"So are you," he whispered, finally looking up at me. "You're everything that I have ever wanted." He threw my words right back at me, "You're perfect, Sirius." He touched his forehead to my own and wiped away my tears. "Just perfect."

* * *

Ever Hopeful,

_Azar_


End file.
